


somewhere along the line, I forgot what love is

by petitlionhomme



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hesitant Friendship - Freeform, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlionhomme/pseuds/petitlionhomme
Summary: Yut-Lung kidnaps Eiji again but this time around is different, this time he finds himself not letting Eiji go for himself.Eiji has to reflect on love and life and all things considered when it comes to Ash and Yut-Lung, and hesitant friendships.This is my contribute to the wonderful Banana Fish Gift Exchange and it's a gift for the wonderful @hyakuyatats. I dearly hope you enjoy it ♥︎





	somewhere along the line, I forgot what love is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyakuyatats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyakuyatats/gifts).



> Warning: There is a brief mention of attempted suicide from Eiji, starting with the line "What the hell happened to him" and it will end at the line "the sound of the men pulling out their guns"  
> \- Another warning for a mention of sexual assault from Yut-Lung that goes into affect with the line "I guess I am.. I'm more jealous of Ash than that you." And end with that line: "It's just not fair."

Yut-Lung hates the holidays. They're trivial affairs and he wants no part in them. It wasn't very big in China for Christmas to be celebrated seeing a not many were Christian, but it wasn't necessarily about the history behind it, more mainstream because of the gift giving and popularity. Sometimes, when he was younger, his father would give him gifts on the day, but he never understood. He still didn't understand, really, especially as the holiday began to draw near.

“Master Yut-Lung,” the teen looked up slowly at the guard from where he had been staring down into his tea. “The Japanese boy has tried to escape again.”  
Ever since his most recent kidnapping of the Okumura boy, he had been trying to escape nonstop, getting more and more restless each day. Yut-Lung knew that his desperation was to get back to Ash, but it was irritating him more than anything.  
“Where is he?” He asked, setting the cup aside and standing up. The guard hesitated to answer for a moment before speaking slowly. “In his room, sleeping.. He had to be sedated.”

“Sedated?”

“He.. Bit and clawed at some of our men. He broke Shi’s nose.” Yut-Lung stared at him for a few seconds before nodding slowly and pursing his lips. “Fine.. Fine.” He brushed the strands of his hair that hung in his face back and brushed past the guard. “Don't follow me.” He told him as he stalked out past him and up the stairs, eyes narrowed with a frown set on his lips.  
That boy was lucky, he was lucky he hadn't put a bullet in his head and sent him to Ash in a casket. He threw the door to the boy’s bedroom open, more than ready to tear into him despite being told that he was asleep, but he paused in the doorway, having barely passed the threshold. Eiji was laid out across the top of the bed, eyes closed. He looked pale, sickly. He had stopped eating at some point, too stubborn to trust the food to be safe.

He was right, Yut-Lung had poisoned at least two of his meals but stopped once his persistence didn't die down. He would have to force feed him, or get someone to do it for him but regardless of that fact, he couldn't let him die just yet.  
Eiji groaned and rolled onto his side, eyes tightly closed, but he was sweating despite the coolness of the room. Yut-Lung would be as good as dead if his men had given him too high a dose and killed him. Ash Lynx was a relentless killer once his emotions got in the way.

“Fuck.” He mumbled, walking over to him. He leant over him and inspected him a bit closer. He smelled sick and sharp, his hair was beginning to stick to his forehead. He didn't want to touch him, he was a disgusting thing but he had to. He reached out and brushed his fingers over his forehead only to yank them back quickly. He was burning up.  
“Fuck.”

  
His head hurt, a deep ache that could only be the result of malnutrition and sickness. Eiji felt like he was being watched, he’d learned from Ash what it felt like, and he’d gotten enough practice. He opened his eyes slowly, slamming them shut once again when the light hit them. They were sensitive, and he groaned softly.  
“Oh. You're awake.” He tensed and forced his eyes back open, gritting his teeth and glaring at the boy across from him. Yut-Lung just stared at him for a few seconds before scoffing and for a moment, considered just leaving him to starve himself to death. “You need to eat. You're getting sick.”

“Since when do you.. Do you care?”

“I don't, I just don't want to deal with having to hand Ash’s little boyfriend to him in a casket.” He didn't say that it was all part of the plan to keep him alive, to make him desperate. Ash would come once he saw the Yut-Lung wouldn't just let him go. Eiji glared at him though it was clear that he was still in pain. Yut-Lung sighed and motioned to the desk beside the bed, where a tray of tea sat. “Drink the tea. It'll help with your head. You will eat.” He didn't stay long enough for Eiji to respond as he spun on his heels and left the room, slamming the door behind himself.

Eiji didn't want to eat, in fact, trying to eat was like trying to swallow glass. He didn't know what it was but it consisted heavily of rice and vegetables and fried noodles. He didn't want to eat it, he was never sure if Yut-Lung was going to poison him, but maybe he would have to force it down. He was weak and fading fast. He slept more than normal, it was getting harder to wake up every morning, or afternoon, as he discovered. He was going to die if he kept this up, and then all Ash had done would have been for naught.  
He couldn't die yet, not when Ash still needed him. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, forcing himself to eat every bite until nothing but a few grains of rice were left in the bowl. He'd barely swallowed the last spoonful before he was scrambling to the bathroom and throwing it all up.

Eiji sighed, sliding down to the floor and laying his head against the bowl, the cool porcelain soothing against his flustered skin.

“Aren't you a sight.” A voice sneered, disgust lacing each word. Eiji looked up at Yut-Lung and gave a weak glare. “You poisoned me.”

“I didn't, you little bastard, if I had did so, you'd be vomiting blood not fried rice.”  
Eiji forced his upper half up and glared at him. Yut-Lung’s hair was down, which was a rarity for him, and Eiji doesn't know why he's came to this realization. Perhaps he's been here longer than he realized.  
“Clean yourself up. Eat slower next time.” Yut-Lung’s tone had hardened, his eyes were on Eiji. He looked like he was going to say something else before simply leaving as quickly as he came.

                             ***

It was December 3rd, Yut-Lung was now seventeen. Seventeen years of worthlessness and hatred. He pretended that he didn't know, that he hadn't stayed up the night feeling sick to his stomach with the thought. He'd stayed on his phone all night, trying to distract himself by reading up on different natural remedies. It hadn't helped like it used to when he was younger.

He'd been half-dead all day, snapping at everyone and firing about three different people just because he couldn't remember their names. It was a stressful day, one that he would gladly like to be over soon. He was reading up on the progress of brother’s business when there was a knock on the door. He was expecting anyone but the Okumura boy to walk in, eyes wide. He looked marginally better than he did last week. His skin was back to a healthy colour, his eyes had their gleam back. Yut-Lung was marginally proud of himself for managing to bring him back to health with threats and little touch.  
  
“What do _you_ want, boy? How'd you get  
out the room?” He was sure he'd had two guards placed in front of the room, just because he was getting subtly better at finding a way out. “I asked to see you.” He stepped to the side and Yut-Lung saw the two guards behind him. “Well, what do you want?” He watched the boy look away and he was sure he was about to ask something disgusting, like Ash’s wellbeing when he said something that took Yut-Lung by surprise.

“I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner together.. I heard that today is your seventeenth birthday.” Eiji was sure that he would say no, if the darkening of his eyes was anything to go by but instead he scribbled something down on the paper in front of him and stood up, eyes hard.  
“Fine. I wasn't getting much done anyway.”

Dinner was a tense affair. There was no conversation between them, just the clacking of utensils. Eiji sighed softly and looked up at Yut-Lung. “Why do you hate me?” There was a pause, and then those cold eyes were on him. Yut-Lung politely set the chopsticks to the side and held eye contact with Eiji. “Why? Well, it's simple, isn't it? You're a thorn in my side and you are ruining, Ash Lynx. He is not meant to play house with some boy who doesn't know his place.”

Eiji stared at him with a blank face and Yut-Lung was sure that he would start crying but instead he politely wiped his mouth before speaking softly. “You're jealous.”

A heavy silence fell between them and Eiji looked up at him through his eyelashes. “You're jealous that someone loves Ash and that no one loves you-”  
“That is not true! I am not jealous of him, he's a street rat that needs to learn his place!” Eiji watched as the teen’s cheeks began to burn red and indignation filled his eyes. “It's okay, to be angry but..”  
“Unlike Ash, I will not tolerate your psychoanalysis, so if you think you know me, please remember that you don't.” He stood, the chair pushing out behind him. He turned and left, the guards at the door staring wide-eyed at Eiji.

It sickened Yut-Lung to think that Eiji was right. He was jealous, but that didn't matter. His anger and jealousy had gotten him this far. He often wondered what would his life would be like if he had never heard of Ash, if he'd never listened in on that meeting with his brothers and Dino Golzine. Would he be happier? Perhaps not, he had been rather disgusted by the man and his own brothers, the thought of them together left him feeling sick to his stomach. Even as he killed off his siblings one by one, he knew that Golzine was onto him. He knew that the only reason Golzine hadn't killed him was because he wanted China on his side and to kill him was to cut his connections to it. After all, he was unknown, no one would go looking for him, there would be no grand news report but the money flow would stop.  
  
He didn't even exist, except for on a few pieces of paper which would easily be destroyed. All traces of him would be gone, torn away from a world that never wanted him in the first place. It wasn't as sad a thought as he imagined, it just left him feeling empty. So, Eiji was right, he was jealous. Ash had people who would remember his name, who had taken his picture, who he had imprinted upon heavily. Ash Lynx would never be forgotten, only slightly removed from the picture. Yut-Lung wished that he could say the same.

                         ***

Eiji laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. He wanted to escape, he wanted to run back into Ash’s arms. He knew that his feelings for Ash were unrequited, and that was alright. He was okay with knowing that Ash did not romantically return his feelings but at least he could love Ash and keep him safe and let him be heard. He couldn't do that trapped in Yut-Lung’s house. He had to escape. Sitting up and scanning the room, he knew that he could not physically get out, he's tried but lying his way out was rather easy. He just had to ask to see Yut-Lung but he needed more than just words this time. He stood up and crept into the bathroom despite being alone. He knew that there were no sort of weapons so he'd have to be creative. The medicine cabinet swung open and was easy enough to unscrew with his nails after picking at the paint. He was quiet as he pulled it down and seated himself on the floor. He stared at it and bit his lip, deciding that he'd need to break it in order to get the metal separated from the glass. Eiji slid the cabinet door away and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his fist and staring down at it. He inhaled sharply and punched at the glass, stifling a cry of pain when he felt the glass cut through the rag and stabbed into his hand. He closed his eyes for a moment and didn't cry as he set about pulling the glass from the metal encasing. His hands were shaking as he bent and twisted the hollow metal. It took time and much shed blood until he had pried off a piece of the metal. Staring down at the small, maybe five inch piece of metal in his lap, Eiji didn't feel as rewarded as he would have liked for his work.

Could he kill Yut-Lung if it came to it? Probably not, but he was sure that with their master in imminent danger, they would at least try to reason before to shoot.  
He hoped, at least. Stumbling his feet, he slipped the metal up his sleeve and slowly walked to the door, pulling it open. The guards jumped and turned to him, looking him over. Their eyes looked him over and focused on the blood. He smiled softly at them and stumbled forward, pretending to be light headed.  
“Take me- take me to Yut-Lung… Please.”

Yut-Lung was tired of people interrupting his work. He didn't even look up, just continued to write until the sharp smell of copper hit his nose and he looked up quickly, eyes wide. Blood was leaking down the Okumura boy’s hand. He stood abruptly, eyes wide.  
“What the hell happened to him!?” The guards at least had the decency to look ashamed but said nothing as Eiji slowly stumbled to Yut-Lung.  
“You.. You wanted me to slit my wrist.. to slit my wrist, right?” He stuttered, slurring a little. The younger teen’s eyes widened comically as he rushed forward when Eiji pitched forward, only to feel the bite of something against his neck. The change was immediate, a shift that Yut-Lung had only associated with Ash. Eiji stopped swaying and looked up at him with cold eyes. Yut-Lung glared, fully prepared to push away from Eiji when he felt an arm around his waist, keeping him from moving. He’d never been the best at a physical fight, but even he could see that Eiji had the upper hand.  
  
The sound of his men drawing their guns should have been a relief but at most, it made Eiji press the weapon closer to his neck. “Eiji.. You're hurt. Ash will have my head if-”  
“Please stop playing dumb, Yut-Lung, we both know that it doesn't suit you. What's happened to Ash? I've been here two weeks, going on three, that's 18 days, I've counted.” Yut-Lung went quiet and Eiji knew he'd read him right. He needed to get the fuck out of dodge, but how? How did he when his way out was probably going to have him shot down before he could even take a breather. He tightened his grip, the pain sparking something in him that made him grit his teeth. He was doing this for Ash, wasn't he? He couldn't do this for himself before knew that when it came to it, he couldn't save himself no matter how hard he tried but he could save the last thing keeping Ash sane. He liked to think that he was special, no one else was as close to Ash Lynx as he was, no one save for the late Shorter Wong but he was long since dead and Eiji wondered- he wondered if Ash would be dead soon too. If he would be dead soon too.  
  
He could only hope that if he did die, he could at least tell Ash that he loved him, even if his feelings were unrequited. All he needed was for Ash to know before Yut-Lung ultimately hunted him down and slit his throat in his sleep.  
He was startled from his thoughts when he heard the seventeen year old begin to speak.

“You know, you will never make it back to your _precious Ash_ if I die. My men will shoot you dead.” Eiji glanced at the men and looked back at Yut-Lung. “Then let us talk in private. I will not kill you, you have no weapon.” He explained shortly, though he knew he was done for if Yut-Lung managed to get close enough to stick him with one of his many acupuncture needles. Yut-Lung seemed to be unfazed and spoke to his men in quick, harsh Cantonese. Eiji glanced between them, the nervous energy practically radiated off of him. The guards nodded and left the room, slowly closing the door behind them. Eiji stared him in the eye and slowly took a few steps back, dropping his hands. He kept the weapon tightly in his grip, squeezing. There was blood still running down his hand, staining the carpet. “We are alone, Okumura, what do you have to say?”  
  
“What did you do to Ash?” He hissed and Yut-Lung frowned, shaking his head slowly. “Oh, you poor thing. Are you so worried for Ash that you'd do something so reckless. You will die if you don't stop this-”  
“What did you do?” He growled again, this time taking a step closer to the teen. Yut-Lung was carefully observing him, like one would a wild animal. He had to, Eiji was bordering on desperate. The time had caught up with him, the distance and the heart was a strange thing, influencing the brain, its much more logical counterpart, into doing nearly anything. It seems Eiji's heart had finally caught up to his head and now he was threatened him, not uncommon but this time, he seemed more likely to actually do something.

Eiji would kill him, he seen the finality set in his eyes the moment Yut-Lung tried to convince him not to do this. He couldn't even say something about how Eiji would regret it after he was dead, because maybe he wouldn't regret it. Maybe he'd see it as defeating a necessary evil.  
How sad, that the one who would kill him was such a sad boy, who wouldn't even protect himself.

“I turned him over to Dino Golzine, where he rightfully belongs.” He was prepared for be attacked, for the piece of metal to make its way into his jugular, not that he'd be arguing with it, but instead, Eiji kept his face blank and dropped the metal. He stared at him hard, his doe eyes blank. He opened his mouth and shut it, pursing his lips before he began to softly speak.

“You turned him over to Dino?..,” He parroted, staring Yut-Lung directly in the eyes. “You.. Sent him back to his rapist for God knows whatever petty reason you have and you keep me under your roof for what? For what reason! To lure Ash in so you can send him right back? You are so- You disgust me. It's not even childish anymore, whatever problem you have with me, it's plain disgusting.” He snapped, glaring at him. “I'm going to my room.. Since if I leave, there's nowhere for me to go.” And I will surely be shot down before I can get down the street, he added in his head, knowing that there was no reasoning with him.

Yut-Lung was still shocked, enough that he didn't even argue when Eiji made the demand. He just opened the door and glared at his men when he was met with five different gun barrels. “Don't fucking point those at me, put them down.” He growled, watching the guns drop immediately. Eiji shuffled past him but before he fully passed him, he turned and placed something warm and wet in his hand, walking away. Yut-Lung opened his hand and stared down at the bloody piece of metal. He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at his men. “Do not harm him, I'm afraid that his temper tantrum isn't quite over.”  
  
***

Ever since the fiasco last week, Yut-Lung was looking at Eiji Okumura differently. He had always thought him plain and boring, but when he actually took the time to really look at him, he could see the intelligence behind his eyes. He'd calmed down significantly but every now and again, he saw the pain shine in his eyes, or flashes of anger. It was new, something fresh and untouched. Eiji hadn't become closed off to him though, had stayed on that careful line of being polite but also letting Yut-Lung know that he was still pissed with him. He wanted to say that he didn't care, that Eiji's opinion didn't matter to him but it did, for some incomprehensible reason.  
  
He was in his lounge room when Eiji came walking in. That was another thing that has changed, he walked around without any type guards or people watching him, under orders from Yut-Lung himself. He wasn't scared of Eiji, but a slight nervousness had grew, a curiosity. He still hated him but now- now, he was curious. He wanted to know more of Eiji, how did this timid boy become something lukewarm, similarly to Ash, but there was still light in him. Ash Lynx had long since faded to the darkness.

“Yut-Lung.. Would you like to out into the garden?” Eiji asked softly, tense. His body language was standoffish, closed. The seventeen year old’s dark eyes scanned him, face blank before he rose from the couch and nodded slowly. “Fine, let’s go.”  
  
They were quiet as they walked among the flowers, the sweet smell permeating the air. Eiji was gazing longingly at roses when something occurred to Yut-Lung, as the acute sadness in Eiji's eyes spiked.

Was Eiji in love with Ash? Were his feelings unrequited? It would explain his desperation to get back to Ash, the way he became so coldly similar to Ash the moment he'd heard of his fate. Yut-Lung stared at him and he heard a soft sigh before Eiji was looking him in the eye.  
  
“Whatever you want to say, go ahead and say it.” He murmured with a small frown. Yut-Lung nodded softly and sighed. “What did want to come out here for?” Eiji glanced towards the sight. “I haven't felt the sun on my sun since I've gotten here and.. And I hate flowers.” He muttered and closed his eyes, turning his face towards the sun and sighing heavily. “I.. I miss it.”  
Yut-Lung stared at him and Eiji, with his head tilted back, the sun caressing his slowly paling skin, looked absolutely beautiful.

Eyes widening at the unbidden thought, looking away from him quickly. “Whatever.” He mumbled, sounding similar to an angsty teen for once, walking past Eiji. He could've sworn he'd saw a soft smile on his face. He glanced towards the dying roses and shook his head.

                           ***

Yut-Lung having nightmares was commonplace, he usually stayed quiet during them though, soft whimpers at most. Last night though, the dreams had been worse. Reliving his mother’s death always left him feeling sick, made something in his chest die more. He’d screamed all night, until his voice had disappeared. He was still in bed, swallowing down dry blood and torn esophageal skin.

It wasn't as if he was pressed for time and things to do, not when he was ever visited, unless Sing Soo-Ling had a bone to pick with him or Eiji had grown bored. He had been growing used to that as well, Eiji’s strange behavior. He had began to orbit Yut-Lung, always watchful but never saying more than a few words before he would proceed on. It was odd, how he seemed to slowly let his barriers down while still managing to leave Yut-Lung feel small and almost worthless.  
Sitting up slowly, he rubbed a hand over his neck, feeling along the ridges of his throat, grimacing. Even pressing down too  
hard was enough to leave pain spiking up his windpipe. He pulled the blankets up to his bare chest when there was a knock at the door, and he glanced towards it. “Come in.” He rasped, expecting a guard to make their way in when instead, Eiji stood outside the door. His doe eyes were focused on Yut-Lung, but not in a lecherous manner, but one that was soft with worry. He didn’t speak at first, staring at him before he sighed.  
  
“I can’t do this.. I can’t keep dealing with this anger you have towards me, so let’s talk. Before you say anything, I know that your throat is sore. You were screaming all night.” Yut-Lung’s eyes widened and he glared hard, gritting his teeth. “You planned this-”  
Eiji nodded slowly, walking inside, sitting down on the chair that was at Yut-Lung’s vanity. If Eiji noted the coating of dust from disuse, he didn’t say, just kept quiet. He was quiet for a few minutes and the teen was seconds from forgetting his sore throat when Eiji spoke. “Yut-Lung, are you jealous of me and Ash? You don’t have to get angry, or lie.. It’s only us here.”

Yut-Lung wanted to lie, to scream at him until his throat began bleeding again and he got a headache, but instead, he felt too tired. It was sudden, like all his anger had been sucked from him. He couldn’t bring himself to bring himself to yell and scream, just to lay back down. Hi hair fell around the pillow in waves of ink. He stared at the way it fell over his pillow, like ink over a piece of white paper.

“I guess I am.. I’m more jealous of Ash than you. He got everything I never got the chance to get. He gets people who love him and what do I get, huh? I get a father who raped my mother, I get brothers who raped her and then killed her and then who-” He cut himself off, ignoring the tears that had filled his eyes. So, his brothers defiled him? In the world he lived in, there was no time to mourn, to get back up on your feet. You didn’t have time to cope, you just wipe the blood away and pull your pants up. Simple as that, but if the look that Eiji had been giving him was any indication, he didn’t know that. Hell, he looked like he wanted to hug him or something. Yut-Lung sat up and wiped his eyes, glancing at him. “What’s with that look? You’re from Japan, yeah? You should know what it’s like to be a kid in places like that.” This was the true reason for his jealousy of Eiji, the real reason for his anger. How come he got to have innocence and Yut-Lung didn’t? It wasn’t fair, as childish as it sounded, that Eiji got to live with people who loved him and cared about him. It just wasn’t fair.

“You’re right. I do know.. I like to.. Pretend I’m not, it helps. Being a kid in Japan is hard, it’s even worse when your family expects you to honor them..” Eiji trailed off but Yut-lung knew what he was going to say. _It’s hard_ , he thought to himself, _to honor a family who never had honor who begin with._ Sniffling, he closed his eyes and leaned back against his pillows. To think he would have some common ground with Okumura Eiji of all people. What a day.

Eiji was quiet, sighing softly before speaking. “Would you like some tea?” Yut-Lung nodded slowly and Eiji smiled. Suddenly, it felt a little lighter between them. Not an instant, fix, but it felt so much better in the room. Especially when Eiji smiled directly at him, sweet and shy.  
Is this what Ash saw? Did he too, get the feeling of warmth in his chest where Eiji's smile was concerned?  
  
“Thank you.”

***

Eiji hates flowers, but he supposes that they looked beautiful being braided into Yut-Lung’s hair. He watched him, staring at him as he was cultivated and reborn from a seventeen year old to a pinnacle of beauty. It was so strange but Eiji preferred him as he'd been seeing him lately, with his hair down and a cup of water in his hand rather than alcohol.

“Merry Christmas, Yut-Lung.” The teen looked up at him through his eyelashes and smiled. It was small, barely there but it was genuine and that's all that mattered to him.

“Merry Christmas, Eiji.”

***  
  
“Eiji, did you ever hate me?” Yut-Lung asked, eyes staring into his tea. They were sitting in the garden, the air was warm, pleasant. Eiji looked up a him and tilted his head, smiling softly. “No.”  
The shock in Yut-Lung’s eyes was practically tangible. “I never hated you.. Because I didn't want to hurt you, even though you hurt me.” Eiji sipped his tea slowly and smiled sadly. “Your soul.. Is fractured, and you have been hurt far more than you deserve.” If Yut-Lung closed his eyes, he could still see his mother’s face.  
“Do you understand?”

Yut-Lung looked up at Eiji and smiled, taking a breath. He was nervous, but only a little. He leaned forward and kissed him gently on the mouth. He heard Eiji’s quiet gasp but he didn't pull away. Leaning back, Yut-Lung felt his cheeks burn but what if he had read the situation wrong? What if-  
  
“Yut,” He looked at Eiji and frowned softly. Eiji was smiling at him, eyes gentle.

“We have a lot to work through.”

“We.. We do..”

Eiji looked up at the sky and if he squinted, he could see the moon, despite the haze of the sun, it was still beautiful and shining.

“We will save Ash, we’ll destroy Banana Fish and then.. Then we will work on us.”

 


End file.
